yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 082
Yusei Fudo: 100% Chance of Defeat! is the eighty-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Placido tries to upload Yusei Fudo's new riding program into a legion of Riding Roids. Meanwhile, Yusei and Lazar are locked in by a robot in control of a lock Deck.]] Featured Duels Guard Robot vs. Yusei Fudo :...continued from previous episode. Yusei's Turn ---- - Yusei sets "Panic Wave" face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Guard Robot's Turn ---- - The Guard Robot activates "Summon Pass". - The Guard Robot sets 1 card in its Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends its turn. Yusei's Turn ---- - Yusei switch "Level Eater" to Attack Position (ATK: 600) and activates "Synchro Gift" allowing Yusei to reduce "Junk Warrior's ATK to 0 and increase "Level Eater's" ATK by that amount (ATK: 2900). - Yusei attacks "Lock Dragon" with "Level Eater", but the Guard Robot activates "Negate Attack" stopping "Level Eater" from attacking. "Counter Force" gains 1 Charge Counter (Charge Counter: 2). - Yusei ends his turn, and "Level Eater" and "Junk Warrior's" ATK return to their original values. Guard Robot's Turn ---- - The Guard Robot places 1 card face-down in its Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends its turn. Yusei's Turn ---- - Yusei summons "Drill Synchron", the Guard Robot activates the effect of "Summon Pass" and draws a card. Yusei guesses the Guard Robot drew a Trap Card. It is correct (The robot drew "Barrel Behind the Door") so he keeps "Drill Synchron" (ATK: 800). - Yusei activates "Blow from the Blind Spot" allowing him to gain the DEF of an opponent's monster as ATK of his monster until the end phase, however the Guard Robot activates "Magic Jammer" and discards "Barrel Behind the Door" to negate the effect of "Blow from the Blind Spot" and destroy it. "Counter Force" gains 1 Charge Counter (Charge Counter: 3) - Yusei ends his turn. Guard Robot's Turn ---- - The Guard Robot activates "Messenger of Peace" and ends its turn. Yusei's Turn ---- - Yusei draws "Double Cyclone" and activates it. He destroys his "Graceful Revival" in order to destroy the Guard Robot "Counter Force". However, the Guard Robot activates "Solemn Judgment" paying half its Life Points to negate the effect of "Double Cyclone" and destroy it (Guard Robot: 1750 Life Points). "Counter Force" gains 1 Charge Counter (Charge Counter: 4). - Yusei tributes "Level Eater" to Tribute Summon "Earthquake Giant" (ATK: 1600), due to the effect of "Level Limit - Area B" it is switched to Defense Position (DEF: 2100). - Yusei activates the effect of "Earthquake Giant" switching "Lock Dragon" to Attack Position (ATK: 0). - Yusei activates "Panic Wave" destroying "Graceful Revival" to negate the effect of all face-up Spell Card and Trap Cards the Guard Robot controls this turn. - Yusei uses "Drill Synchron" and "Junk Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500). Yusei attacks "Lock Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon" (Guard Robot: 0 Life Points). - Yusei wins.